


A Good Cause

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Pregnant! [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Handsome Jack graciously donates his pillow to Rhys' nest.





	A Good Cause

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to an ask on tumblr.
> 
> “Baby, I know you’re pregnant, but can you please leave some pillows for me?” for rhack.

Jack sat on the couch, going through emails before he called it a night. He was so absorbed in his reading, he didn’t catch Rhys roaming all over the house with handfuls of pillows. It was only when Rhys pulled it from under Jack’s crossed ankles, did Jack register Rhys was near. He set his tablet down and pulled the omega in for a kiss.

Rhys smiled, crouching in an awkward position over his swelling stomach. The warm scent the omega produced eased the alpha’s mind and he kissed Rhys longer.

“Oof, Jack, this hurts,” Rhys said. He straightened and stretched his back. He grabbed the pillow Jack rested on, pulling it out from behind the alpha.

Jack moved automatically, giving it to Rhys. As the omega walked away, Jack watched him, admiring that beautiful ass. “You doin’ laundry, cupcake?”

“No,” Rhys said, a small mischievous smile perking his lips. He disappeared into their bedroom.

He went back to his emails, but Jack’s mind was not focusing. He set it down and sighed, staring ahead of him, his mind churning around. Rhys wasn’t washing the pillows. He groaned as if he had a stomach ache and launched off the couch. He ran to his bedroom and found it stripped.

He groaned again. “ _ Rhys _ !” He called to the closet. “Baby, I know you’re pregnant, but can you please leave some pillows for me? Just one is all I’m asking. Mine specifically.”

“But yours is the one I want the most. It smells like you.”

He went into the closet where Rhys was kneeling over his nest, primping all the stolen pillows. Jack smirked and crouched behind the omega, pulling him against Jack’s hips snugly. “What do you say we break in this new nest, hmm? I think I can be coaxed to give my pillow to a good cause.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
